The present invention relates to beds and more particularly to mattress supports for adjustable, multi-section beds.
A conventional residential bed includes a frame, a box spring and a mattress. The mattress is positioned on the box spring. Many different types of adjustable beds have been proposed principally for use in the healthcare industry. A typical hospital or nursing home bed includes a base frame and a multi-section mattress frame. The mattress frame may include a head section and a lower section. The lower section may, in turn, be separated into a seat or intermediate section and a foot section. The sections are pivotally interconnected and their relative positions may be changed. The occupant may be moved from a horizontal position to a seated position with the knees bent, for example. The sections may be adjusted manually or electric motors may be provided. Generally, healthcare beds are only provided in a nonstandard or reduced width twin bed size. The twin bed may be approximately four inches less than the standard residential twin bed to facilitate movement of the bed through doors and the like.
Healthcare beds have generally included a sheet metal pan or a wire grid work to support the mattress on the frame. The grid work includes longitudinally extending and transversely extending wires supported by a plurality of extension springs. Articulation of the bed sections results in relative movement between the mattress and the mattress support and frame structure.
Available healthcare beds have not been generally accepted in the residential or general consumer market due, in part, to cost and complexity. The advantages of adjustability have generally not, therefore, been available to the consumer. The narrower than standard width of the healthcare bed has also limited appeal. Any attempt to articulate a standard box spring construction would be cost prohibitive. The relative motion between the mattress and the support would result in undesirable friction and fabric wear. The standard wire grid supports used in the healthcare beds are structurally inadequate for double or full and queen size bed versions, which would find appeal in the residential market.
A need exists, therefore, for an adjustable bed including a mattress support surface which can provide an essentially friction and wear-free interface with the mattress, which can be adapted to twin, full and queen size articulating beds and which is relatively inexpensively manufactured and reliable in use.